


Love Letters

by gaymingbinosaur



Series: 14dalovers [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: 14DALovers, F/M, Love Confessions, Love Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22578070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymingbinosaur/pseuds/gaymingbinosaur
Summary: This user doesn't consent to her works being on any unoffical apps
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan, Cullen Rutherford/Original Character(s), Cullen Rutherford/Original Female Character(s), Cullen Rutherford/Trevelyan, Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford, Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford
Series: 14dalovers [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619794
Kudos: 5





	Love Letters

**Author's Note:**

> This user doesn't consent to her works being on any unoffical apps

Dear Cullen,

I want to apologize for shoving this piece of paper in your face, but I would not be able to tell you otherwise. It’s not that big of a deal but Evie would tell you if I don’t. So please don’t be that concerned about the contents of the letter. It’s not that big of a deal. But read it so Evie doesn’t make you panic or anything.

Anyway, I might have a tiny, miniscule crush on you. I know you probably don’t feel the same and that’s fine, just toss the letter when you’re done. Just please don’t be mad or stop being my friend. I really like being your friend and I don’t want to lose your friendship. But I understand if it makes you uncomfortable to spend time with me. No hard feelings. 

Love, I mean sincerely, 

Nichole Trevelyan

Cullen stared at the letter dumbfounded. He admits he didn’t except The Inquisitor’s letter to contain her confession or that she was unaware of his crush. He swore everyone knew. Everyone he knew wouldn’t shut up about it anytime Nichole was brought into conversation. The letter is almost surreal to him. He swore after the destruction of Haven she would have figured it out by now, he just thought she was being polite and was ignoring him. 

But he must have misjudged, and she was just unaware. He supposes he could help clear a few things up for; he thought as he rushed out his office door.


End file.
